Tell Me About Them
by KatieinSyd
Summary: Joelle picked up their dinner plates. 'So tell me about them' she said as she walked into the kitchen from the dining room. 'Who' Callen asked following her with their wineglasses. 'Your family. You wanted me to meet them at Christmas. So c'mon, tell me about them' she said.
1. Chapter 1

Joelle picked up their dinner plates. 'So tell me about them' she said as she walked into the kitchen from the dining room. 'Who?' Callen asked following her with their wineglasses.

'Your family. You wanted me to meet them at Christmas. So c'mon, tell me about them' she said. Joelle pulled a carton of ice-cream out of the freezer 'You wanted dessert, right?'.

'Really?' Callen smirked.

She pointed a spoon at the carton 'Smarty-pants. I meant the ice-cream'.

'Ok, ok, I'll tell you' Callen laughed. He refilled the wineglasses while Joelle made up the dessert bowls. They took their food and wine into the lounge room to settle on the couch.

'Ah, so what do you want to know? I mean you already know Sam' Callen asked.

'But I don't know about you and Sam' Joelle said.

'Well…Sam and I have known each other for about eight or nine years. He's my best friend. We've been there for each other during some tough times.'

'Like what? I understand you can't tell me everything because of security, but what kind of tough times?' she asked.

'Umm…' Callen thought about which story he could tell without frightening her. 'There was an incident a few years ago where Sam put his job on the line to help me out. Actually, he quit his job to travel overseas to help me sort some problems.'

'You're lucky to have a friend who'll do that for you. Not everyone is as lucky as you and Sam' Joelle said.

'Yeah, I know. I'd be in a far worse place if I hadn't met Sam' Callen acknowledged.

'You're close to Michelle and Kamran too, aren't you?' Joelle asked.

'Oh yeah. I'm her honorary uncle. I think I've been to all of her birthday parties' Callen laughed. 'I've even dressed up a movie character for her parties. Sam and Michelle are a great Mum and Dad'.

Joelle nodded 'Yeah they are. So, who else is there? I remember seeing a blond man and a brunette at the ice-skating rink'.

'Deeks and Kensi, yeah' Callen said. 'Deeks is an LAPD Detective. He's been with us for about five years. One of the bravest men I've ever worked with'.

'Wow. A cop. Sound like a pretty handy person to know' Joelle smiled.

'Yeah. Except he's not going to get you out a speeding ticket' Callen said ruefully. 'Believe me I've tried'.

'Oh, you're a bit of a lead foot. I'm surprised. You're always careful when we're in the car together' she teased.

'But that's because you're in the car Joelle' Callen said with a quiet voice. He met her eyes.

Joelle smiled and leant over to give Callen a small kiss on the mouth. 'Ok, so if Detective Deeks won't get me out of a speeding ticket, what else does he do?'.

'Deeks is your stereotypical Angeleno. Sun, surf, new age stuff, and bitching about the traffic. But looks are deceiving. He takes his job seriously. He is loyal to his partner and the team' Callen said.

'And his partner is…' Joelle asked.

'Kensi. His partner is Kensi' Callen said.

'Is she the only woman in your team?'

'The only one who goes out in the field regularly' Callen said.

'The only woman in the team and working in a male dominated field. I wonder, if that's hard for her?' Joelle asked.

'People underestimate her; all they see is a pretty face. Kensi can handle herself' Callen said.

'You're proud of her'. A thought occurred to Joelle 'Did you and Kensi ever….?' her question trailed off.

'No. No way' Callen shook his head. 'I've never slept with Kensi. She's like a little sister to me. And besides I don't date people I work with regularly. You should also know that Deeks and Kensi are dating each other' Callen said.

'Ahhh, so what's that like? Is it awkward?' Joelle asked.

'Not really. Deeks and Kensi are discreet but they're not subtle either'.

'What does that mean?' Joelle asked.

'You'll have to meet them to understand' Callen laughed.

'Right, so is there anybody else besides Sam, Deeks, and Kensi?' Joelle asked.

'Eric and Nell. Eric is our Technical Analyst. The smartest man I've ever met. Nell is our Intelligence Analyst. She works alongside Eric' Callen said.

'You like them' Joelle remarked.

'Yeah. I like them' Callen smiled. 'Nell comes out in the field with us sometimes when we need a fifth a field agent. And then there is Hetty and Granger. Granger is our Assistant Director. He's a bit of closed book. He doesn't talk about himself much' Callen said.

'Huh. Sounds familiar' Joelle quipped.

'Well played. Hetty Lange is our Operations Manager' Callen said. Callen paused. He thought about what Hetty meant to him and the team.

'And….?' Joelle prompted him.

'…Hetty? She's like a mother hen. She takes care of us. She promotes our successes to our bosses and takes the heat for our failures. So we try to limit our failures' Callen paused. 'It feels like I've known her all of my life. But just when you think you know how Hetty will react to a situation, she'll surprise you by saying and doing the unexpected'.

'Hetty sounds incredible. Everybody in your family sound incredible. I'd love to meet them' Joelle said wistfully.

'You can. Sam and Michelle invite all of us around for Sunday dinner once a month. It's on next weekend. You should come Jo' Callen stopped and took her hand. 'I'd like you to come Jo'.

'I'd like that' Joelle smiled.

'So, come. Come to meet them' Callen said.

* * *

Michelle Hanna stopped Joelle in the school playground 'Joelle, are you coming to dinner this weekend?'

'Yeah. I hope that's okay. Callen invited me but I don't want to intrude' Joelle said.

'Of course not, Jo. You're not intruding. I've been hassling Sam to hassle Callen to invite for months' Michelle reassured Joelle.

'Thanks Michelle' Joelle smiled.

'It's going to be great. I'm planning a leg of lamb with roast vegetables'.

Joelle asked 'What should I bring?'.

'If you're a wine drinker, bring a bottle of wine with you. Kensi and Deeks usually bring a bottle or two, or a six pack of beer. Same with Eric and Nell'. Michelle paused 'Has Callen told you about everyone?'.

'Yes' Joelle nodded. 'He's told me about them. He has lot of pride and affection for his family'.

Michelle smiled 'Yes. He does'. She paused and continued quietly. 'The last couple of years have been tough for them. Some close friends have died. And they've all been seriously injured in the field. It's tested them. It's one of the reasons I hold these monthly dinners. In Sam and Callen's line of work, it can be difficult to maintain friendships because of the pressure of their job. It's even harder to start and build relationships. Do you understand what I mean?'.

'I think so' Joelle said. Callen's family sounded very close knit. 'What time should Callen and I be there on Sunday?'.

'Be there at 5 o'clock. I'll have the roast in the oven by then. Kensi and Deeks should be there by then. Nell and Eric usually turn up mid-afternoon'.

'Thanks Michelle. I'll see you on Sunday' Joelle waved Michelle goodbye and walked back to her classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

The three bottles of wine bumped against Joelle's legs. She and Callen were driving to Sam and Michelle's house. 'Are you ok? You seem pretty quiet' Callen asked. 

'I'm making a list of all of the things I shouldn't say at dinner tonight with your family' Joelle answered. 

'What? No! C'mon Joelle' Callen exclaimed. He took one hand off the steering wheel to pat her leg 'It's going to be fine. They're not monsters. In fact most topics are not off limits'. 

'Really?' Joelle asked hopefully. 

'Yes. Really. We talk about politics, books, films, sports. Everything' Callen paused. 'One thing though…'. 

'What?' Joelle had a look of dread on her face. 

'Do not under any circumstances talk with Nell about football. She is a mad New England Patriots fan and she will cut you dead if you say anything bad about her team' Callan said with a serious voice. 

The relief on Joelle's face was huge 'Is that it? Oh thank God. I thought it was going to be serious. Well, no need to worry about that. I don't know anything about football'. Callen laughed. 

They pulled the car up in front of Sam and Michelle's house. 'Looks like we're the last to arrive' Callen said. Deeks' pick-up truck was parked across the street next to Nell's mini. Callen and Joelle walked up the path to Sam and Michelle's front door. They could hear shrieks of laughter from the backyard. 'Probably Deeks and Kensi in the backyard with Kamran' Callen said to an amused Joelle. 

Michelle opened the door before Callen could ring the doorbell. 'Callen, Jo! I'm so glad you could make it. Is that wine? Is it cold? Come inside. Let me take that and pour you a glass' Michelle said. Michelle led Callen and Joelle into the kitchen. Michelle poured Joelle a glass of wine while Callen helped himself to a beer from the fridge. 

'Everyone outside?' He asked. 

'Yes. Can you send Eric inside? I need help with the roast' Michelle asked. 

Callen and Joelle went out the backdoor to Sam and Michelle's patio. Sam and Eric looked up as the door opened. They were sitting at the large patio table drinking beer while reading the Sunday newspapers. Callen said 'Hey Sam. Thanks for inviting us over. Joelle? You know Sam. This is Eric'. 

Joelle held out her hand to Eric 'It's nice to meet you'. 

Eric smiled nervously 'Joelle, it's so nice to meet you. You know, I've heard a lot about you. I mean, not from Callen obviously, but from other people like Sam and Nell…'. 

'It's ok Eric. We get it' Sam interrupted. 

Callen took pity on him 'Eric? Michelle said she needed your help with the roast'. 

'Oh right away. Yep. That's me. Roaster extraordinaire' Eric smiled proudly. Sam and Callen looked amused. Joelle continued to smile politely. Eric quickly understood that this conversation wasn't going anywhere. 'Right. I'll just go inside and help Michelle' he said. Eric stood up and took his beer and himself inside. 

'Sorry about that. Eric gets nervous around pretty girls' Sam said. 

'It's fine. I get nervous around handsome guys' Joelle said. 

'In that case, you're gonna be comfortable around Deeks' Callen said. Deeks, Kensi, and Nell were playing a game of soccer with Kamran. Sam called at them to come over to meet Joelle. Callen introduced them 'Joelle, please meet Deeks, Kensi, and Nell'. 

Each shook Joelle's hand. 'It's a pleasure to meet you. Callen has told me about all of you' Joelle said. 

'Ahh, all the good stuff then' Deeks said with a laugh. 

'He's only told me good things' Joelle said. 

Kamran ran over 'Hi Miss Taylor. Daddy said you were coming over to dinner tonight'. Kamran tugged on Deeks hand 'C'mon Marty. Let's go play!'. 

'Excuse me, Joelle. I'm playing soccer with America's next World Cup superstar against two hopeless amateurs. We are two goals ahead and we don't want to lose momentum' Deeks said. He let Kamran tug his hand back into the yard. 

Kensi said 'Sorry guys. Nell and I have to deliver some swift justice'. Nell smiled sheepishly and followed Kensi back into the yard. 

'Next World Cup?' Joelle asked Sam. 

'Not next World Cup. Maybe 10 or 15 years. Kam does ok. She's not too bad' Sam said. 

Sam, Callen, and Joelle watched as Kamran expertly weaved the ball around Kensi to kick the ball into the goal. Kamran jumped up and down. She turned to yell at Callen 'Didja see? Didja see Uncle Callen? I scored another goal!'. 

Deeks was running around the backyard with his t-shirt above his head yelling 'GOAAAAAAL!'. Nell clapped her hands above her head in celebration. Kensi looked disgusted. 'I saw it, Banana Hanna. Great goal, honey' Callen yelled back. 

Callen, Sam and Joelle sat down at the patio table. 'Is Kam staying for dinner?' Callen asked. 

'No. Michelle's brother is in town. He and his family are taking Kam out for dinner. It'll be good, you know. Give her a chance to catch up with cousins her own age' Sam replied. 

* * *

Later, after dinner had been served and eaten, Joelle was in the kitchen helping Deeks and Kensi wash and dry the dishes. Michelle had declared that the cooks do not wash and dry. So that excluded her and Eric. It seemed that Callen and Nell had been cleaned up last time. Joelle volunteered to help Deeks and Kensi. 

Dinner with Callen's family was fun as he promised. They spoke about different topics during dinner. Kensi and Deeks had strong opinions about Santa Monica City Council's recent residential and business development decisions. It seemed she and Deeks lived near there or spent a lot time there. Nell and Eric had seen a 'Back to the Future' movie marathon last weekend at a cinema in Hollywood. Callen had asked aloud where his hoverboard was. Everyone around the table immediately said that Callen was a not a hoverboard person, or a skateboard person, or a tattoo person for that matter. Joelle wondered what the story was behind that comment. Callen's family had included her in the conversations. Eric asked Joelle about her opinions about reforms to the Los Angeles County school system comparing it to his experience in New York City. 

Now, as Joelle helped Deeks and Kensi wash up in the sink and put the clean dishes away, she could see how Callen could call them 'unsubtle'. Joelle was seated at the dinner table next to Kensi. Deeks and Kensi had never let a chance go by to touch each other. They nudged shoulders, touch hands, put a hand on each other's' legs underneath the table throughout the evening. Even in the kitchen Deeks had touched Kensi's hand each time he took a soapy plate off her hands. Kensi was telling them about a recent celebrity sighting on her hike of Runyon Canyon while she was washing up '…so there I was walking back down the trail when who else do I see, but Ryan Gosling walking up the trail'. 

'Hey Girl' Deeks winked at Kensi 'Was Eva Mendes with him?'. 

'No, but he was carrying his daughter in a baby carrier on his chest' she said. 

Joelle had noticed earlier that Kensi had a large black and blue bruise along her right forearm. The bruise peeked out from underneath Kensi's t-shirt. Joelle felt intrusive but she wanted to know 'That's a nasty bruise on your arm. Did you get that in a fall?'. 

Kensi stopped washing the dishes in the sink, looked at her arm, and then at Deeks. He was putting one of the baking trays in the cupboard. He stood up and looked at Joelle. 'One of the hazards of the job. Sometimes it's a bruise. Sometimes it's something more serious' he said. 

'Thanks for asking Joelle. It's ok. Doesn't hurt at all' Kensi said. Kensi stopped. She continued quietly 'You know Joelle, it's a dangerous job. Callen is one of the best. Being the best means that you have to take risks and make choices that other law enforcement officers will not take. Everyday he makes decisions that keep us safe. We're not going to pretend that the job is something that it's not. But we can promise you that we do everything we can to keep him safe'. 

Joelle put down a bowl and tea towel on the kitchen countertop. 'I understand. Thank you. He told me about his family. He spoke about all of you with love and affection. It's just that, sometimes…' Joelle paused. 'Callen is the first law enforcement officer I've dated. Most guys I've dated work in an office. Callen is not like most guys'. 

'It's tough to date a cop or military. My father was a Marine. The constant worry over his welfare drove my mother to a divorce. So…my advice to you is to trust Callen. Trust his training. Trust he knows what he is doing. I know it's easier said than done'. Kensi smiled ruefully. 

Deeks said 'It's tough. But it's worth it. You're good for Callen, Jo. We can see the change in him since he met you. It's a good change. The job's easier when you've got someone supportive to go home to or with'. Deeks looked at Kensi and smiled. 

'Thanks, you're very kind' Joelle said. 

Callen poked his head through the back door 'Jo? Its 9:00pm. We better get going now. You've got an early start at school tomorrow morning'. 

'Thanks' Joelle said. She looked at Deeks and Kensi 'The kids usually start arriving at 7:00am. Supervision starts early'. Joelle looked back to Callen 'I'll just grab my bag'. Joelle followed Callen back outside. 

Kensi and Deeks got back to work on the washing up. 'I like her. She might be what he needs' Kensi said. 

'I like her too. Way too beautiful for Callen. He's out of his league. I don't know where he finds all of these pretty women' Deeks said. 

'He didn't find this one. Michelle and Sam set him up' Kensi reminded him. 

'Yeah, but she stuck around. Defies understanding'. 

* * *

'So, how was it? Did you enjoy yourself tonight? Callen asked as he eased the car onto the freeway entrance. 

'It was great. Your family are lovely' Joelle said. 

'Any questions you want to ask? Did anybody say or do anything that seem odd or strange to you?' he asked. 

Joelle looked at Callen with a puzzled look 'No. Nobody said anything strange. It all seemed perfectly fine to me'. 

Callen said 'I noticed you looking at Kensi's arm a few times during the evening'. 

Joelle was silent. 

'It's a pretty bad bruise. We caught a case the other day. Kensi was a pretty bad fight. The suspect threw her to the ground. She broke her fall on her arm'. 

Joelle didn't know why Callen was telling her this 'I'm glad she is ok. Did she catch the suspect?'. 

'She got him. Got right back up. Ran 100 meters and made the arrest. The suspect had more injuries after hitting the pavement when Kensi leapt on him. Deeks called for backup, including an ambulance for both of them' Callen said. He paused and continued quietly 'Jo. The job is dangerous but I have a good team around me. I help keep them safe and they help keep me safe. It's one the reasons I wanted you to meet them. The other reason was that I consider them my family. We've been through some good and bad days together. And they've never let me down'. 

Joelle smiled warmly at Callen 'They're good people, Callen. Your family are lovely. Thank you for taking me to meet them'. 

END 


End file.
